Looking for Jirayia
by NarutoBrother1996
Summary: Naruto goes on a mission to find the pervy sage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own 

New on internet 

I am narutofangirl5858's 11 years old brother my name is Marcus

My first try at real story

Review please

Looking for Jiraiya

"Naruto come in I have a mission for you Jiraiya went on a mission studying the Akatsuki and I want you to pick four people from any village to help you now go said Tsunade"

"Four people I know were to find one to the sand village said Naruto"

"Hey Gaara" said Naruto

"Who's there said Gaara

"It's me Naruto said Naruto

"Hey Naruto" what do you want said Gaara

"For you to join my team on a mission so will you said Naruto

"Yes said Gaara

"OK now to the leaf village said Naruto

"were here Gaara" said Naruto

"Ah Rock Lee" what they heck is wrong with you said Naruto

"Can I come with you on your mission said Rock Lee

"Yes just don't do that again said Rock Lee

"OK said Rock Lee

"Now we find Shikamaru said Naruto

"Shikamaru said Naruto

"Hey Naruto said Shikamaru

"I'm on a mission and will you be on my team said Naruto

"Sure said Shikamaru

"Three down one to go said Naruto

"Hey Neji said Naruto

"What do you want said Neji

"For you to be on my team Neji so will you said Naruto

"Yeah said Neji

"Now we leave the village guys Naruto

"The village gate ready to leave Naruto said Neji

"Yes said Naruto

"First we go threw the sand village and then the sound village said Naruto

"Where here the sand village said Naruto

"Kazekage your back were begin attacked by Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto said sand ninja

"Stop right there said Gaara

"Don't worry I'll handle him said Kabuto 

"Stop right there said Gaara

"Kabuto threw kunias and Gaara's" sand protected him.

"Gaara attacked Kabuto and hit the wall Kabuto coughed up blood. 

"Then Kabuto ran at Gaara and kick the sand shield the punched Gaara in the face Gaara was bleeding.

"Kabuto jumped back and threw kunias Gaara move out of the way and punched Kabuto

"Gaara said Naruto

"Feather Illusion Jutsu said Kabuto

"Gaara's asleep said Shikamaru

"Gaara said Kankuro

"Get him said Temari

"Got him said Kankuro

"Kankuro move said Temari

"Ahhh said Naruto

"Get Gaara out of here until he wakes up said Naruto

"Ok said Kankuro

"Hahahahahaha said Kabuto

"What are you laughing about Kabuto said Naruto

"Kabuto pulled out kunais and threw them Naruto move and said multi shadow clone jutsu

"One shadow clone survived ready Rasengan it hit Kabuto flew back and smashed the wall but it healed up"

The Gaara woke up and got up and used sand coffin Kabuto couldn't move then got sand burial and killed Kabuto.

"Gaara are ready to go said Naruto

"Yes said Gaara

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no own nothing

Chapter 2

"Ok lets go said Naruto

"Guy's move said Naruto

"Sasuke what are you doing with Orochimaru said Naruto

:To gain more power witch I got said Sasuke

"Now I will kill you Naruto Uzumaki said Sasuke

"Sasuke threw shurikens Naruto moved and threw kunias and Sasuke moved. 

"Shadow clone jutsu said Naruto

"Ah Naruto Uzumaki Barrage said Naruto

"Ah said Sasuke

"Sasuke flew back and hit the wall

"You idiot ha ha ha ha said Sasuke

"Chidori said Sasuke

"Rasengan said Naruto

"They both hit each other

"Sasuke why leave the village Sasuke said Naruto

"I will not tell you said Sasuke

"Now die fool said Sasuke

"What another shadow clone said Sasuke

"Blazing Rasengan said Naruto

"What are you going to kill me said Sasuke

"No I got a mission said Naruto

"Wait I want to come with you said Sasuke

"Ok said Naruto

"Hello Itachi said Sasuke

"Hello brother said Itachi

"Now fight me said Itachi

"Ok said Sasuke

"Hello Sasuke and Itachi said ?

"Who's there said Sasuke

"Reanimation said ?

"I will you Sasuke Itachi said ?

"Sharingan said Sasuke

"I'll just watch you all said ?

Itachi threw kunias Sasuke moved and got Hurricane formation

"Ah said Itachi

"Chidori said Sasuke

"Itachi moved and threw shuriken's Sasuke moved out of the way.

"Sasuke used the third Chidori and hit Itachi flew back and hit the wall.

"Itachi ran at Sasuke and punched Sasuke in the stomach Sasuke coughed up blood and it hit Itachi's hand.

TBC

Mystery person identity next chapter Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello said Orochimaru

"Orochimaru threw shurikens and hit Itachi all in his back then one kunia in the heart Itachi had a little life left and told Sasuke something

"Your foolish till the end little brother said Itachi

"Orochimaru summoned his snake the snake went after Sasuke moved and the Hokage's went after Sasuke moved.

"So Orochimaru had a summoning and the Hokage's.

"Now die Sasuke said Orochimaru

"Sasuke threw kunia and hit the heart of Orochimaru fell two the ground and blood fell out.

"Sasuke you teme said Naruto

"When Sasuke woke up he was in the leaf village Naruto came in and said "You are a genin again said Naruto

"No Naruto you are a dobe said Sasuke

"Shut up Sasuke said Naruto

"Naruto what are you doing a genin still said Sasuke

"What about Orochimaru he is dead said Sasuke

"Kisame took him away said Naruto

"Now rest Sasuke said Naruto 

TBC

My shortest chapter


End file.
